story of Lily Evans and James Potter
by J-anet25
Summary: its the life of both Lily and James Potter in both of their views as they go through the 7 years at Hogwarts, and all of the in between....please R&R and don't be too mean it is my first story after all


**The story of Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Life of Lily Evans**

**(A/n Lily is in her first year at Hogwarts, she is friends with a boy named Severus Snape, but we all know that or at least I hope we all do, and she meet and interesting group of boys named the marauders for the first time, fun events happen and so on….and some parts involve James, they tell their story in their own views so enjoy and as a side note for their thoughts I will use italics just to make it a bit easier to follow)**

_**L. p.o.v (point of view)**_

"Wake up Lily, you're going to be late" said Lily's mother as she shouted up the stairs. And about 5 or so minutes Lily had responded by yelling back down to her mother.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute, I just get to get my things" I said in a rushed voice. So I quickly ran around my room and grabbed all of the things that I need and quickly stuffed them into my trunk and then I also grabbed my wand and robes also stuffing them into a bag then I ran down the stairs. On the way to the train station my mom asks in a concerned motherly tone "so Lily sweet heart, where are you meeting your friend?"

"Umm, on the platform I think is what he said either that or we will meet on the train" I said now slightly starting to get nervous as we drew nearer to the station, I think it was because I was leaving and not coming home for a long time because of school.

(**A/n later they got to the train station and Lily went through the barrier****and onto the platform, where she met Severus) **

"Hey Sev" I said with a mixture of excitement and nerves. "Hey Lily" he said with looks of total excitement. "Shall we board the train?" he asked "I just want to say goodbye to my parents before we go" I said now sounding even more nervous "ok, I'll wait for you here then" he said sounding a bit concerned. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I will try to writ to you often as I can" I said to my hysterical mother. Then I gave her a hug and my dad to then I went back to Sev.

"Ok ready to go" I asked him when I got there "yes but we should hurry because by now all of the compartments will have been taken" he said sounding slightly annoyed. So we boarded the train and he was right almost all of then compartments were taken and then we finally found one that was empty. So we took it, not even 5 minutes had passed when the door to our compartment had slid open and a girl stood, then she asked "do you guys mind if I sit, everywhere else is full?" she had said it with hope in her voice. So I looked at Sev and he just nodded then I said "sure why not, I'm Lily" I said happily "hi I'm Severus" he said in a low voice and then "Well I'm Alice, nice to meet you both" she said.

_**J. p.o.v**_

"James, get up your going to be late if you don't get moving" shouted my mom form down stairs, slowly I got up. I was half asleep still when I started to pack my things and shouted down the stairs "ok, I will be down in a few I just got to get my things" I was sounding so tired that I wasn't sure if it came out but I guess it did. So I quickly ran around my messy room and grabbed all of the books and everything else I could think of that I thought that I might need in my trunk then I grabbed a separate bag for my wand and me robes. Then I somehow managed to drag my trunk down the stairs and out to the car.

Soon we were off to the station and my mom was telling me to be a good boy meaning no pranks, no nonsense like that, you know all that jazz about being a good kid, who wants to be a good kid and follow all of the rules when you can be a bad kid and have fun. When we got to the station my mom was now starting to cry "you will write won't you?" she had asked through tears "yes of course and I will try to be a good boy just for you mom" I said with my fingers crossed behind my back, "_what my mom doesn't know can't hurt her right?" _I thought to my self, "and don't think that we won't find out if you have been bad young man" she said with a stern voice. "Well I got to go mom and Dad" I said then I hugged them and left for the train.

When I got on there were almost not empty compartments so I kept going down the aisle of the train till I found one. I had found one with just one other occupant in it, it was another boy and he looked to be about my age so I slid the compartment door open and I asked him "Umm, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is pretty much full?" I said with a hopeful look in my face and voice "sure why not" the boy said and so I went it and sat in the seat opposite him.

"I'm James Potter, nice to meet you" I said and extending my hand to greet him "hello James, I'm Remus Lupin" the boy said as he shook my hand and the about 2 minutes after our little introduction Remus fell asleep and the door to our compartment slid open and there stood two other boys. The first one asked "hey do you guys mind if we sit with you?" I looked at Remus and noticed that he was asleep so then I just made up my mind by saying "umm sure I don't think he'll mind much being as he is sleeping, I'm James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin" I said then the two boys introduced them selves as they walked in and sat down the one who asked the question sat down next to me the other beside Remus.

The first boy said "hey, I'm Sirius Black and this is Peter Pettigrew, and nice to meet you" he said with a mixture of happiness and boredom in his voice. A few hours later the boy named Sirius asked "should we get changed into our robes being as we are about half way to the castle?" then in unison we all agreed to do so.

(**A/n: so they got changed into their robes and then they had arrived at the station about 2 hours later. And just for now I'm ending this part of the first part of this chapter here or else it would be two long so I'm breaking up the chapter into 5 parts enjoy)**


End file.
